falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Киллиан Даркуотер
Отец Тёща |Квесты = Спасти жизнь Киллиану Добиться признания Гизмо Остановить Гизмо Убить Киллиана |Карма = |Рабство = |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар. = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Уровень = |Файл диалога = KILLIAN.MSG COMBATAI.MSG (раздел Killian) |Актёр = Ричард Дин Андерсон Дмитрий Полонский («1С») |Дизайнер = Леонард Боярский Джесси Хейниг |prototype_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Киллиан Даркуотер в игре }} noicon|center Киллиан Даркуотер ( ) — персонаж Fallout. Описание Внук основателя Джанктауна, на момент 2161 года является мэром города и владелец магазина «У Даркуотера». Ранее он работал караванщикомFGTCARVN.MSG, стр. 168, а после смерти отца занял его место и занялся управлениемOBJ DUDE.MSG, стр. 7700. В 2161 году между Киллианом и Гизмо вспыхнула вооружённая борьба. Гизмо подослал к Киллиану наёмного убийцу Кендзи, миссия которого провалилась благодаря вмешательству Выходца из Убежища. Киллиан, восхищённый способностями Выходца, попросил добиться признания Гизмо в найме убийцы. Получив доказательства, Киллиану удалось избавиться от Гизмо опять-таки не без помощи Выходца. Впоследствии под его руководством Джанктаун превратился в законопослушный город, который позднее присоединится к НКР. Из-за того, что Киллиан завоевал доверие среди караванщиков, ему в заведение стали привозить множество вещей на обмен — медикаменты, боеприпасы, оружие, броню и прочие предметы. Инвентарь Характеристики Квесты * Спасти жизнь Киллиану * Добиться признания Гизмо * Остановить Гизмо * Убить Киллиана Расскажи о... * Этот вариант ответа нельзя услышать из-за ошибки в файле диалога Заметки * Киллиан встречается в Fallout в качестве «говорящей головы», озвученной актёром Ричардом Андерсоном. В официальной локализации от «1С» Даркуотера озвучил Дмитрий Полонский. * Концепт-арт Киллиана был нарисован Леонардом Боярским, а глиняный бюст был изготовлен Скоттом Роденхайзером. * Случайное количество крышек в инвентаре Киллиана, сбрасывается при любой загрузке игры или при входе в зону. Появление За кулисами * В [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]] Киллиан упоминается несколько раз. ** Джесси Хейниг, который сделал из Киллиана временного напарникаПравка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: «''Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers.», пояснял, что изначально сценаристы допускали концовку о диктатуре Киллиана в случае убийства Гизмо. Киллиан должен был установить свой собственный закон справедливости фронтира, а жизнь в городе оказалась бы более жестокой, из-за чего город стал бы испытывать социальные проблемы. В концовку было допущено изображение, где Киллиан находится на фоне виселицы с тенями повешенных на ней людей. Из-за того, что маркетинговый отдел в последние моменты перед выходом игры решил, что разработчики должны «вознаграждать добро и наказывать зло''» было принято решение о том, чтобы концовки были вывернуты наизнанку и в игру была допущена более добрая и справедливая версия управления КиллианаБиблия Fallout 9.. * Леонард Боярский отмечал, что в связи с малой смысловой нагрузкой при подаче информации через звук делались перезаписи имеющихся реплик Киллиана. Поскольку персонаж уже был озвучен, а повторно нанимать Ричарда Андерсона никто не собирался, то некоторым разработчикам, в частности Леонарду, пришлось неоднократно редактировать реплики для получения новых диалогов и работать над мимикой макетов, чтобы добиться желаемой подачиИнтервью Л.Боярского на rpgcodex.net.. * В Fallout 3 и Fallout: New Vegas есть книга, повышающая уровень навыка «Бартер». Она называется «Торговец из Джанктауна. Рассказы», что является отсылкой к первой части, непосредственно к Киллиану — он единственный торговец в Джанктауне. Галерея FO01 NPC Killian N.png|Говорящая голова Киллиана FO01 NPC Killian G.png FO01 NPC Killian B.png Fo1 Killian Darkwater Concept.jpg|Концепт-арт Леонарда Боярского Avatar-Killian Darkwater.jpg|Снимок вблизи Примечания de:Killian Darkwater en:Killian Darkwater es:Killian Darkwater it:Killian Darkwater hu:Kilian Darkwater pl:Killian Darkwater pt-br:Killian Darkwater ja:Killian Darkwater uk:Кілліан Дарквотер zh:Kilian Darkwater Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Обитатели Джанктауна Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Торговцы Fallout Категория:Шерифы Категория:Мэры Категория:Люди Категория:Временные напарники Fallout